This invention relates to communications networks and, more particularly, to an in-line switching arrangement for providing the capability of testing individual communication lines without disconnecting a line under test from the network.
Local area networks, or LAN's, are becoming increasingly popular. In such a network, a plurality of computers are interconnected by dedicated wiring through a hub (or concentrator) for communication therebetween. These networks are typically overseen by a system operator having the responsibility for maintaining the integrity of the network. Accordingly, the system operator should have the capability of performing tests on the communication lines forming the network.
In the past, when performing such tests, it was common practice to have a service technician disconnect a communication line from the hub, connect the line to a testing device, disconnect the computer from the remote end of the line, terminate the remote end of the line with a desired termination for the test being performed, perform all such tests, reconnect the computer to the remote end of the line and reconnect the line to the hub. It is apparent that such practice is very labor intensive. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for testing the communication lines in a communications network wherein no such disconnections and reconnections are required, so that manual intervention is kept to a minimum.